La Carta
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias dentro de la Historia". Con la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. Y de pronto el corazón no soporta el silencio, y habla…


**La Carta**

 ** _Historias dentro de la historia_**

 ** _Angie Velarde (Angie Jb)_**

 ** _Sep/2009_**

 ** _"TANTO QUE YO TE BUSQUÉ, Y TANTO QUE NO TE HALLABA.."1_**

A su corta edad había vivido demasiadas experiencias que la hicieron madurar de golpe. Vivió la vida y vivió la muerte, lo bueno y lo malo, y aunque no solía pensarlo la verdad es que no se arrepentía de nada. Candy podía infundir en los demás ganas de vivir, de levantarse ante los problemas y de tratar de ser feliz… Si, era una fuente de inspiración. Pero ¿cuándo lo sería para si misma? En los últimos meses no podía evitar sentirse sola aún rodeada por sus más queridos amigos. Solamente con una persona se sentía acompañada y libre. Solo él verdaderamente la conocía.

Cuando Candy se enteró que Albert era el bisabuelo William, poco a poco fue tomando sentido gran parte de la cadena de acontecimientos que la relacionaron con él voluntaria e involuntariamente. Cuántas veces salvaron sus vidas mutuamente y de tantas maneras. El vínculo que los unía no se podía comparar con cualquier otra relación que ambos hubieran tenido, quizás porque en cierto modo también crecieron aprendiendo intensamente del dolor y de la risa, aun viniendo de mundos tan diferentes.

Así, para ella no era novedad identificarse tanto con Albert, porque desde la primera vez que lo vio le ocurrió. Pero ahora, existía algo más y en realidad era muy sencillo de explicar… Ahora, ella se sabía enamorada perdidamente del hombre que de forma incondicional la hizo sentir amada en los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

La joven cerró los ojos recargada en la ventana de su departamento.

\- **_¿Cómo se puede sentir esto que siento y al mismo tiempo fingir que no pasa nada?_** \- se repetía enfadada en voz alta - **_¡No se puede, francamente, no se puede!_** –

Estaba atrapada en su sonrisa franca y sencilla, en su cálida y tranquilizadora mirada desde que era una niña en la Colina de Pony. Y si en un principio solo el medallón era la prueba de la existencia de su Príncipe de la Colina, ahora estaba ahí y lo podía tocar, podía platicar con él. Mirarlo a los ojos no como a un espejismo o un sueño precioso y extraviado, sino como a cualquier persona porque era real y no solo eso, además era entrañable... Tocarlo, escucharlo, verlo agobiarse, perder las casillas, verlo sonreír. No era la encarnación de un sueño perfecto. Era él… simplemente él… Sí. Candy estaba segura ahora. Amaba a Albert de una manera total y aberrantemente callada… y esa combinación la tenían al borde de la histeria.

Su mente voló a ese día no tan lejano, en el que ya no pudo negar que estaba sucediendo algo. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente solo al recordarlo.

 ** _"CUANDO PENSABA QUE YA NO IBA A SER, LO QUE SOÑABA DE PRONTO VINO..."1_**

 _Aquel día de verano hacía mucho calor. Annie y Pati se encontraban en Lakewood y Archie propuso hacer un día de campo junto al lago. La idea de refrescarse con un chapuzón y comer a la sombra de los árboles era irresistible. Mattew un amigo de Pati de Florida, estaba en la ciudad de visita y también asistiría. Candy fue de inmediato a invitar a Albert, pero no estaba en su despacho ni en la biblioteca ni en toda la planta baja de la mansión. Cuando ya estaban por partir, decidió hacer un último intento._

\- **_¡Iré a dejarle un mensaje a Albert para que nos acompañe después!, ahora vengo_** _– dijo, dejando a sus amigas en la puerta con las canastas de la comida en mano._

\- **_¡No tardes Candy! Ya está todo listo_** _– le alcanzó a decir Annie antes de que la chica se perdiera dentro de la casa._

\- **_Ojalá pueda venir, ese negocio lo ha mantenido demasiado ocupado y casi no lo he visto_** _– se dijo Candy mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la biblioteca._

 _La enorme puerta estaba emparejada nada más. Ella tocó levemente para anunciarse pero nadie le respondió. La abrió del todo, con lentitud: aún no había llegado._

 _Desilusionada, se quedó parada en la puerta con una mano en el picaporte. Su cara lo decía todo._

\- **_¡Oh vaya! Tenía ganas de verlo_** _– se lamentó en voz alta._

\- **_¿Se refiere al señor William, señorita Candy?_** _– dijo George quién iba llegando - **Es muy probable que este aquí en una hora** – añadió en un tono amable._

 _Candy volteó con una sonrisa en los labios. Se llevaba muy bien con George. Le agradaba charlar de vez en cuando con él. Siempre tenía un tema interesante de qué hablar._

\- **_¡Señor George! En ese caso, por favor dígale a Albert que estaremos en la orilla norte del lago en un picnic, y que lo esperamos…_** _\- Mientras hablaba, Candy empezó a caminar hacia atrás alejándose de George, ganando tiempo pues seguro las chicas estarían ya al borde de una crisis por la espera. Estaba a punto de correr pero pensándolo bien, se detuvo un segundo y sonriéndole corrigió– **por favor dígale que yo lo estaré esperando** –._

\- **_¡Con gusto señorita Candy! En cuanto llegue le comunico su mensaje._** _– asintió George_

\- **_¡Gracias George, hasta luego!_** _– y sin más salió corriendo tras sus amigos que ya la esperaban ansiosos fuera de la mansión._

 _Se instalaron bajo un gran roble. Uno de los más frondosos y enormes cerca del lago. Dejaron las viandas y las mantas a su sombra y empezaron a jugar animados, persiguiéndose y mojándose unos a otros. Candy se divertía muchísimo, pero se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Aunque la trataban de incluir en los juegos, la atracción y miradas cómplices manifiesta entre ambas parejas la excluían involuntariamente._

 _Pati acababa de salpicarla y Candy estaba a punto de perseguirla, cuando sintiéndose observada, volteó._

 _No muy lejos, Albert se acercaba bordeando la orilla del Lago. A diferencia de los demás chicos no traía un bañador. Llevaba un pantalón claro y una camisa blanca un poco abierta al frente dejando ver parte de su torso. Sus ojos, o mejor dicho su mirada, aún en la distancia, se notaba más intensa que lo normal, su cabello se agitaba con el viento... imposible no voltear a verlo, era un cuadro totalmente tentador. Candy siempre reconoció que era un tipo apuesto, pero ahora, era como si lo estuviera descubriendo apenas: la imagen de Albert, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mirándola directamente con una sonrisa significativa, la dejó sin habla. Por un instante para ella, el tiempo se detuvo… como si cada elemento del paisaje se hubiera congelado en torno a ese hombre que caminaba hacia ella como si se tratara de una añorada visión…_

\- **_"¡Qué bien cabría yo en su abrazo!"_** _– fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente._

 _Candy se turbó y sonrojó de súbito ante ese pensamiento. Su corazón latía acelerado ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuándo la presencia de Albert la ponía tan nerviosa?_

\- **_¡Candy! ¿qué te pasa? ¿te lastimé? ¡Candy!_** _!_ _– le gritaba Pati acercándose a su amiga con dificultad, ya que el agua le llegaba a las rodillas._

\- **_Nada pasa Pati, es solo que…._** _– contestó Candy mientras volvía a tomar el control de sus pensamientos – **el sol me dio en los ojos y me encandilé por un momento** – ciertamente eso parecía haberle pasado, pensó, aliviada de que Albert no se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que provocó en unos segundos. Ya recobrada agregó – **¡pero no me he olvidado de ti! ¿eh?** – dijo sonriendo mientras salpicaba a Pati y la perseguía nuevamente._

 _Fue un día muy agradable. La plática era muy amena, con todo y que Candy reconociéndose más distraída y pensativa que lo normal, trató de no hacerlo tan evidente para los demás. Por lo menos eso creyó, hasta que sorpresivamente el color subía a sus mejillas ya de por si bronceadas por el sol, cuando descubría a Albert buscando sus ojos con una mirada dulce…_

 ** _"TANTO QUE YO TE BUSQUÉ, Y TANTO QUE NO TE HALLABA…"1_**

Eso pasó tan solo unos meses apenas. Candy suspiró. Llevó los platos de la cena a la cocina en su departamento, y los lavó sin prisas, sin mirarlos siquiera. Cerró los ojos nuevamente cerrando la llave del grifo. A partir de aquel picnic los nervios la traicionaban cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Sentía una urgente necesidad de cuidarlo, de escucharlo. Reconocía su voz, su olor, su forma de caminar mucho antes de que él se hiciera visible. Y para su propio bochorno, no podía quitarle la vista de encima. No estaba segura la cantidad de veces que Albert la descubrió embobada observándolo.

Lo intuía, lo presentía. Un simple abrazo cariñoso de Albert la alimentaba por todo el día, y era feliz. Era claro, totalmente claro. Candy sabía que su corazón le pertenecía, al Albert que era su amigo y su confidente, su hermano, su familia, su paz, su todo.

\- **_¿Sentirá él lo que siento yo?_** – se preguntó en voz alta, recargada en la tarja de la cocina.

Si, ¡sí!... ¡tenía que ser así! Ella lo notaba en todo momento. Albert sentía algo por ella. Algo había cambiando entre los dos. La atracción que sentía hacia Albert era correspondida. Le constaba no porque Albert se lo hubiera confirmado de forma explicita, sino porque la conexión era evidente. Así como ella presentía sus tristezas, sus preocupaciones, sus momentos de tranquilidad y felicidad, de igual forma presentía su mutua atracción.

\- **_Albert…_**

Candy escuchó su propia voz, nombrando al joven una vez más. Deseaba tanto verlo atravesar la puerta del jardín, levantando la vista para saludarla con esa sonrisa que la hechizaba…

En las últimas semanas sus miradas y sus silencios cuando la observaba eran demasiado elocuentes. A veces incluso, a Albert no le importaba si ella se daba cuenta o no. Por todo ello, Candy sabía que no le era indiferente. Lo que ignoraba es cómo interpretaba Albert esa atracción, qué tan profunda era, si estaba dispuesto a dar un paso más, si prefería permanecer como su amigo, por qué no le había dicho nada todavía. Siempre surgía algo que los desviaba del tema y cobardemente ambos se refugiaban en la seguridad de la amistad… hasta la próxima vez…

Candy dejó la cocina y se dirigió al sofá de la sala. Pesadamente se sentó en él. No podía más. Estaba desbordada por él sentimiento, la última noche le fue casi imposible dormir, y por fin, reconoció que estaba llegando a su límite,… no estaba dispuesta a seguir callando. Candy suspiró profundamente y levantó la cara sonriendo ante la idea que acababa de tener.

Caminó hasta su pequeño escritorio y tomó varias hojas. No lo pensó demasiado y empezó a escribir. Las palabras salían a borbotones; todo lo que calló lo volcó en esa hoja de papel. La emoción movía su mano y solo se detuvo hasta firmar temblorosamente. Respiró hondo y abrazó la carta tratando de infundirle a las palabras el sentimiento, como si hiciera falta todavía más. La dobló con delicadeza, rotuló el sobre con cuidado, lo cerró y pegó una estampilla con rapidez, esperando que lo que quedaba de la noche, pasara de una buena vez.

Apenas se asomó el sol cuando salió de su departamento. Para cualquiera que la conociera haberla visto despierta a esa hora, ya habría sido de por sí extraordinario… más aún si supieran lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Caminó resuelta hasta el buzón del correo y depositó con sumo cuidado un sobre. ¡Iban tantas esperanzas encerradas en esos pedazos de papel!... Con esa simple acción, una parte de ella se liberó… ya sus cartas estaban en la mesa, y ella había hecho el primer movimiento. Solo quedaba esperar.

\- **_Todo saldrá bien Candy_** – se dijo en voz alta – **_sea lo que sea lo que suceda, todo estará bien._**

Albert no estaba en la ciudad, llegaría en dos días más. Probablemente al mismo tiempo que la carta a la Mansión Andrew ahí en Chicago.

Ella levantó la mirada. El cielo de la mañana deslumbraba en un azul intenso y la brisa refrescó su cara mientras sonreía. Aún era temprano, y se detuvo en el parque cercano al Hospital a disfrutar un poco más la mañana mientras comía una manzana jugosa, sentada en una banca.

" ** _TE CONOZCO COMO UN SUEÑO, BUENO Y VIEJO…"1_**

Albert había estado concretando varios proyectos que ampliarían la cobertura de las empresas Andrew en Canadá y la costa Oeste. Costó muchas horas de negociación y trabajo, pero valieron la pena. Por lo menos, logró amarrar los dos proyectos más importantes.

Sentado en sus oficinas en Toronto, estiró las piernas y levantó su cara viendo el techo. Tenía tan poco tiempo para él… tan poco tiempo para ella.

Cuando por fin terminaba la jornada de trabajo, en la soledad de su habitación del Hotel, no hacía sino pensar en Candy. Podía imaginarla sentada en los taburetes en su recámara, emocionada leyendo de principio a fin un buen libro. O recostada en el tronco de su árbol preferido, en silencio dejándose llevar por lo el silencio o el griterío de los niños en el parque. Podía verla parada cerca del ventanal abierto de su habitación, con el cabello en desorden disfrutando del viento que soplaba pasaba entre los árboles del jardín y llegaba hasta ella. La extrañaba mucho. En realidad, la extrañaba demasiado. Podía pasar semanas sin verla, y luego cuando por fin la veía, era como si todo su cuerpo se dejara llevar con urgencia hacia su abrazo. Era parte de su remanso, de su lugar. Podía permanecer horas platicando con ella o simplemente mirándola. La admiraba por su fortaleza y la amaba, ¡si! La amaba por su entrega, por su forma de ser.

\- **_"Candy…"_** **-** murmuró su nombre. Siempre lo hacía. Ese momento previo a dormir, era especialmente difícil. Le dolía extrañarla.

Candy cambió en las últimas semanas, y el cambio llenaba de esperanzas el ánimo de Albert. Claro que siempre disfrutaron los momentos compartidos, sobre todo a solas: caminando, trepando árboles o sentados en el prado. Pero además, de un breve tiempo para acá ella lo buscaba de una forma especial. Aunque hubiera más personas presentes, siempre terminaba sentándose junto a él. Ya sea motivado por él mismo o por ella, se estaba volviendo costumbre provocar un roce, un abrazo más prolongado que lo acostumbrado, la necesidad de ahogar un suspiro callado.

El día del picnic en el lago, Albert llegó retrasado y se detuvo un momento entre los árboles, aprovechando que aún no lo habían visto. Quería contemplar a Candy un poco más. Desde la distancia podía imaginar el brillo de sus ojos. Corría tras los demás entre risas. A Albert le fascinaba verla tan contenta. Decidió acercarse sin hacer ruido para sorprenderla, pero ella lo presintió y volteó antes, de manera que el sorprendido fue el.

Candy estaba parada con el agua a las rodillas, girando un poco su cara y su torso hacia él, observándolo… esperando. Se veía tan bonita incluso con su cabello rubio en desorden, con los mechones mojados pegados a su rostro y esos profundos ojos verdes… ¿asombrados? Tenía una expresión congelada, mientras lo veía fijamente, algo turbada, algo ¿ruborizada?.. Albert sonrió discretamente tratando de disimular el gusto de saberse observado por Candy de esa manera. **_-¿Quién sabe? Quizás_ …** \- dijo para si mismo mientras se acercaba sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Albert se estiró en su cama presa del recuerdo... Se merecía unas semanas de asueto. George podía darle continuidad a los proyectos logrados. Archie, se desenvolvía con habilidad y ya era quién mejor representaba al jefe de la familia en todo lo que a relaciones públicas se refería. Albert quería dedicarse a si mismo, a su chica. Era tiempo de definirse abiertamente. Con la decisión tomada, por fin, Albert pudo conciliar el sueño.

A pesar de todas las previsiones que tomó y de haber madrugado para tomar el tren de regreso, de nada sirvió. Albert estaba muy molesto por el clima, por las circunstancias, ¡por todo! El último tren a transbordar tenía un retraso de horas. Llevaba ya dos días viajando y estaba agotado, más por la ansiedad de llegar que por lo accidentado del mismo viaje. Según sus planes, llegaría a Chicago antes de la hora de la cena, y entonces tendría suficiente tiempo para ir por Candy al Hospital, llevarla a casa y hablar con ella, pero tuvo que renunciar a todo lo proyectado en vista de las circunstancias. Si hubiera podido volar no lo habría pensado dos veces, pero no podía. **_"Tendré que despertarla, no puedo esperar más a verla"_** se decía Albert mientras arribaba por fin a la estación de Chicago.

\- **_¡William! ¡qué gusto que por fin arribaste! Me temía que por el cansancio, hubieras tomado el tren equivocado y estuvieras ahora en Miami_** – bromeó George cuando lo vio acercarse por la estación del tren.

\- **_De sobra sabes, que nada podría desviarme de mi destino el día de hoy_** – le contestó Albert con una palmada cariñosa en la espalda.

\- **_Es muy tarde para verla, ¿no sería más prudente esperar a mañana?_** – le sugirió George. No era necesario aclarar de quién estaban hablando. George, notó con bastante anticipación el vínculo que cada vez se estrechaba más entre ese par, y la última vez que estuvo con Albert, se lo confesó abiertamente.

Albert suspiró resignado. Si, quizás era lo mejor. De todos modos, ya estaba en la ciudad. Mañana la vería a primera hora.

Cuando George y Albert llegaron a la mansión, los recibió una desvelada Dorothy en la puerta. El resto del personal se había retirado ya a descansar, al igual que la Tía Elroy y Archie.

\- **_Te dejé correspondencia importante en la biblioteca_** – le dijo George al despedirse, enfatizando curiosamente sus palabras, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí dejándolo solo en el recibidor.

\- **_Las cartas pueden esperar un día más_** – pensó Albert fatigado.

Se dispuso a subir a su habitación para descansar. Dio unos pasos subiendo la escalera pero se detuvo al notar la claridad de una luz encendida en la biblioteca. A regañadientes bajó nuevamente y se dirigió a apagarla. En su escritorio, la lámpara iluminaba perfectamente el montón de cartas acumuladas en días anteriores; las cartas que George colocó ordenadamente y con toda intención en el lugar más visible. A punto de apagar la lámpara se detuvo. La caligrafía de la primera carta le llamó la atención despertándolo del todo.

\- **_¡Es letra de Candy!_** – exclamó sorprendido y preocupado.

Por un momento pensó lo peor… era raro que le escribiera estando en la misma ciudad… o ¿será que no estaba en Chicago? Quizás salió y no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de él, quizás el hospital la envió lejos por un tiempo… Rápidamente abrió el sobre y se sentó en el sillón más cercano con la carta en las manos. Su corazón se aceleró cuando empezó a leer…

 ** _"Albert_**

 ** _Me decido a escribirte esta carta, porque cuántas veces te veo, mi mente se bloquea y las palabras se ocultan aunque no lo desee. Me encantaría ver tu cara mientras la lees pero no puedo esperar tanto, debo explicarte sin rodeos esto que estoy sintiendo._**

 ** _En mi vida el amor ha sido una estrella preciosa, pero al fin fugaz. He visto como el tiempo devora momentos únicos y posibilidades; la vida no se detiene… Si Albert, la vida no se detiene pero nosotros somos lo suficientemente ciegos para vivirla a medias… y me revelo ante ello._**

 ** _A nadie conozco tanto como a ti. Intuyo tus estados de ánimo, estoy triste cuando lo estás tú, me alegra que tú estés contento. Te escucho, te veo y te toco y nunca es suficiente. Siempre quiero estar un poco más contigo. Sé qué esperar de ti y cuanto confiar en tí._**

 ** _Aunque nuestro trabajo y nuestros horarios no nos han permitido vernos tanto como me gustaría, sé que puedes entenderme cuando te digo que la distancia nos ha acercado más. En esta larga soledad, debes saber cuánto te añora mi corazón._**

 ** _Tu nombre llega a mí cuando menos lo espero con una canción o con un poema o sin intermediario, simplemente llega y me cubre de ternura. En el momento en que más lo necesito, apareces de la nada llenándome la vida de esperanza. Allá donde te encuentres tú, estoy segura que sientes lo mismo. Es así, donde estés, mi cariño, mis pensamientos te encuentran._**

 ** _Quisiera poder volar hasta donde estás. Quisiera evitar la pena de no verte junto a mí por períodos tan largos. Quisiera verme rodeada por tu aroma desde la cabeza hasta los pies en todo momento. Quisiera vestirme de tus brazos, sentirte protegiéndome, queriéndome. Quisiera estar más loca por ti, para correr a decirte lo que siento en vez de escribirlo en una carta._**

 ** _Pero el corazón ya me ganó y te está diciendo que lo que realmente importa es que te amo como a nadie._**

 ** _Si, Albert, que te amo y que ya no quiero seguirlo callando. Que aunque no fuera correspondida te seguiré amando. Lo tenías que saber, aun cuando probablemente me equivoque y te pierda si tus sentimientos hacia mí son otros. Lo último que quisiera es que te sintieras obligado a hacer algo de lo que no estás seguro o que no desees._**

 ** _No importa lo que pase ahora._**

 ** _Solo, que te amo…_**

 ** _Candy"_**

 ** _"LA UNICA PRISA ES LA DEL CORAZÓN, LA UNICA OFENSA ES TENER TESTIGOS"1_**

El corazón de Albert se agitaba retumbando en su pecho como nunca. No podía equivocarse, ahí estaba escrito claramente. **_"Ella me ama_** _"_ se repetía, **_"¡ella me ama!_** _"…_ Como impulsado por un resorte se levantó con la carta en sus manos. Sin pensarlo más tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo.

Pasaba de la medianoche. Candy dormía profundamente. Esperó la llegada de Albert todo el día.

Esperaba que no hubiera ocurrido nada malo. No quería buscarlo en la mansión, estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo, para inventar una historia y preguntar por Albert, y fingir demencia frente a las dudas de la tía Elroy o Archie… ¿Y si se perdió la carta en el correo? ¿Y si la leyó pero no sabía cómo decirle que no? ¡Qué tormento por saber!... Con todo, el sueño la fue venciendo poco a poco. Estaba cansada de pensar.

No llevaba mucho tiempo dormida cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, no muy fuerte pero si con insistencia.

Tardó un poco en despertar, pero la sensación de que algo grave podía haber pasado la espabiló por completo. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrir la puerta.

Albert en el umbral, la miraba atónito y jadeante. No planeó nada, simplemente manejó como loco hacia su casa, y ahora… ahí estaba ella parada junto a la puerta, con su cara asustada, su cabello desordenado y su ropa de dormir…

Candy se quedó inmóvil, Albert se veía bien, no parecía herido, entonces ¿qué…?

\- **_¡Albert! ¿Estás bien…? ¿Qué pasa…?_**

El sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta un papel un poco arrugado, sin apartar su mirada de Candy. Ella reconoció su carta, y pasó saliva con el alma en un hilo esperando su reacción. Albert entró al departamento cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de sí, e inmediatamente después alargó su mano para atrapar con suave urgencia la nuca de la chica y jalarla hacia su beso ansioso. El contacto de sus labios suaves y tiernos vibraron intensamente en su alma y entonces supo que no podría dejar de besarla jamás. Tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y siguió besándola como si temiera que no fuese realidad ni el calor de su cuerpo, ni el sabor de sus labios tan anhelados, ni la manera en la que ella respondía pidiendo más. Eran solo ellos y sus labios, su encuentro delicioso, el descubrimiento vivo de eso que también los unía y que no se había expresado aún, mientras respiraban el aroma de los dos, que se imponía a todo.

Candy descalza y de puntillas permaneció asida a las solapas de la chaqueta de Albert desde que él la atrajo a sí, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Por nada en la vida quería dejar de besarlo, por absolutamente nada. La realidad seguía superando sus más románticas visiones, sus sueños dormida, sus sueños despierta… Y por lo demás, siempre tuvo razón… cabía perfectamente, no, deliciosa y perfectamente en el abrazo de Albert…

En la penumbra de esa noche en la que todo cambió, Albert la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó, la abrazó por todo lo que no la había abrazado antes, por todas las veces que se contuvo a la atracción casi ineludible de sus labios. La abrazó pensando en llevársela de una vez consigo ¿cómo dejarla ahora, cómo soltarla, como despedirse? Besó el cabello de la joven, sumamente agradecido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Candy aspiró profundamente mientras se hundía en su pecho, escuchando su corazón, sintiendo el suyo, todavía sin poder creer del todo el estar así, con él. Ninguno deseaba romper el encanto, no querían despertar, no querían hablar. Albert, tomó la barbilla de Candy un instante para rendirse a su mirada y reclamarse suyo, aunque desde mucho tiempo atrás todo su ser ya lo era. De pronto, ella recordó el camisón ligero que portaba y bajó un poco apenada la mirada mientras el rubor cubría su rostro. Pensó salir corriendo para colocarse una bata encima pero, desecho la idea casi de inmediato. No sería ella quién rompiera el contacto. No podía. Pegada a su cuerpo alzó la vista para encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada enamorada de Albert; ambos sonrieron, torpes, nerviosos, emocionados. Candy levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla. Sus ojos eran una osadía de azul profundo. Y de sus ojos, ella se enfocó nuevamente a sus labios acercándose con esa sed abonada hace tanto pero tanto tiempo. Candy de puntillas nuevamente, cerró los ojos precipitándose a la fiesta de otro beso y él lo tomó sin esperar más invitación, que de esperas ya habían tenido bastante.

\- **_¡Te amo tanto, Albert!_** – susurró Candy, emotiva, temblando, refugiada en su pecho...

\- **_Candy, mi amor…_**

La voz ronca de Albert erizó la piel del cuello y la espalda de la chica. El acarició el nacimiento del cabello de Candy, confirmando que era entre los brazos y el alma de esa mujer donde quería seguir viviendo. Buscando nuevamente sus labios repitió en sus comisuras una promesa y la historia de casi una vida…

\- **_…te amo desde siempre…_**

* * *

 **Notas del autor** **J**

Este es mi primer minific a partir de la historia de Candi y Albert. Espero les agrade. Tengo otras ideas. Las voy a incluir en otros relatos, de manera que queden relacionados entre si, en algo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la historia". Los personajes y la historia da para muchos más.

En "La Carta", los subtítulos marcados en azul (1) fueron tomados de la letra de la canción "Te Conozco" de Silvio Rodríguez, y para el texto de la Carta me inspiré un poco en la canción "Lo de más" del mismo autor. El resto del relato es inédito, cualquier semejanza con otros fic o relatos de Candi, es mera coincidencia.

La primera vez que publiqué este mini fue en Delirio por Albert y luego en Albertfans, en 2009

Edité el mini fic en mayo de 2015, a ver que les parece.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
